Erojutsu Crossroads
by The Digger
Summary: A Pre-Sequel to Sex Education: Anko Mitarashi Style. Despite being uninterested in doing so, Anko's returned to the Ninja Academy for another year of teaching, but some things things aren't as they should be. What is Daimao's Den planning?
1. You want me to do what now? (again?)

**1/1/14: Reuploaded due to a FF glitch. Happy New Year!**

"You want me to what now?" Anko demanded, turning to Iruka, who had just delivered her a bit of news she wasn't particularly enthusiastic about.

"You're needed for your mandatory year of volunteer academy teaching duty." Iruka repeated.

"Not happening." Said Anko flatly, munching on a dango. "Waiter! Get me some sake! I'm not paying to stay sober damn it!"

"It's required of all chunin-level ninja," Iruka started, but he was cut off by Anko.

"I told you I'm not doin' it. It's called 'volunteer' for a reason, and I'm volunteering to stay out of it." She said, snatching the sake bottle irritably from the waiter and pouring herself a glass.

"Well, regardless, it's required. The Hokage himself told me you were long past due." Iruka stated. Anko sighed. She may be able to turn this annoying scar face down, but the Hokage? A different story entirely. "Just because you were promoted to Jounin earlier than most doesn't mean that you're exempt from teaching duty."

"Alright, fine, but don't expect me to be the perfect sensei you think I should be." Anko sighed. "Leave the bottle, asshole." She added to the waiter, who backed away at her sharp tone.

"Good enough." Iruka sighed, grinning slightly.

"What would I need to do?" Anko asked, pushing aside her cup and lifting the sake jug to take a swig, before putting it down in sudden realization. "Wait a minute." She said just as Iruka opened his mouth to reply. "This feels awfully familiar."

"Huh?" Iruka blinked.

"We've been through this little song and dance last year, haven't we?" Anko reminded him. "And besides, I've done my mandatory year of Academy teaching, and I already said you'd have to be crazy to think I'd do it again, so why're you asking me to do this shit again?"

"We're short a sex ed teacher for this year, and Academy regulation #33-2 ch7 on..."

"Wrap it up." Anko sighed, not interesting in knowing the entire name and placement of rules in the teacher handbook.

"If no new teacher can be found to replace a volunteer, then the volunteer teacher is called back to fill the position for another year, and/or however long it takes for another new teacher to be found." Iruka summarized.

"Even if I was interested, and I'm really not..." said Anko, taking a swig of sake. "I can't. I've got students of my own to train, a crime syndicate to hunt down, missions to fulfill, guys and girls to bang... I'm a busy woman, Iruka. I had fun teaching last year, sure, but I've got no interest or reason to teach again."

"I'm sure, but as I said, this is the Hokage's order, not mine." Iruka reminded her. "I would suggest speaking to him if you have any concerns."

"Doesn't the man overshadowing the Leaf Village have better things to do than concern himself with a bunch of trivial school junk?" Anko rolled her eyes and getting up to leave.

"I'm just going to ignore that..." Iruka muttered. Just then, a question had occurred to him, prompting him to follow Anko. "Oh, uh, Anko?"

"'Sup?"

"I just wanted to know; how are Naruto and Hinata doing?" Iruka asked.

"In bed, or in training?" Anko teased.

"You know what I'm talking about."

"They're doing great on both accounts." Anko replied. "Although, to summarize, they haven't really grown up all that much since they've graduated; Naruto's just as much of a devious troublemaker, and Hinata's just as coy, but they're both well on their way."

"How many missions have you been on so far?" Iruka asked.

"Misions?" Anko muttered, rather disappointed with the answer she had to give. "None."

"None?" Iruka blinked. "You... just mean no C-Rank Missions or higher, right?" He asked. He knew that Anko was one of those ninjas who scoffed at the oddjob D-Rank Missions, barely even qualifying them as missions at all.

"No real missions, yeah." Anko nodded. "Sorry, but I've said it before, and I'd gladly say it again; D-Ranks are no missions at all. They don't even qualify as training, way I see it. So aside from wasting time on oddjobs, all we've done is train and f..."

"You don't need to tell me what you do when you're not training." Iruka said quickly. "You know Anko, I know you think they're stupid..."

"Which they really are." Anko grunted.

"...But they are important for developing basic skills and discipline necessary for higher-ranking missions."

"I just wish the old man would give us a real mission now and then." Anko sighed, to which Iruka couldn't help but chuckle.

"You sound just like Naruto." He grinned. "Anyway you might be able to tell him about that when you go see him."

"Huh?

"The open teaching position wasn't the only reason I sent for you," Iruka explained. "The Hokage's sent out a summons to all of this year's squad leaders. I'm not sure what he has planned, but I would assume that he needs to see you just as much as the others."

"Two birds with one stone." Anko grinned. "Thanks, Iruka. Later."

* * *

><p>She headed for the Hokage's office, only to find the entrance way blocked by several other adults cramped inside.<p>

"Anko Mitarashi, there you are!" The gravelly voice of the Third Hokage sounded.

"What's going on here?" Anko asked impatiently, trying to squeeze between the other Jounin blocking her way to the front desk. "Why are there so many people in here, and what's the deal with trying to shove this teaching crap on me again?!"

"I believe Iruka might have already told you why you're teaching again." The elderly man said plainly, lighting his pipe.

"That's not quite what I meant." Anko shook her head. Normally in this situation, she would have given her two cents on why being forced to teach again was absurd considering her circumstances, but then she remembered the many others packed into the room that clearly took higher priority. She could ask about her lack of decent missions at a later time too anyway. "But I guess it doesn't really matter right now." She grunted, backing away from the desk. "So, what are all these people crammed in here for?"

"I will get straight to the point then." The Third said, seeming glad to be able to. "There has been a confusion concerning this year's squad arrangements."

"What kind of 'confusion?'" asked Kakashi Hatake, a masked Jounin in the far back corner.

"Ah, you are here, Kakashi. Good." The Hokage nodded, exhaling a puff of smoke that choked a few of the people in the room.

"Put simply, the squads that you have currently been assigned were done so by mistake." It wasn't the Hokage who spoke however. Several Jounin gasped as a frail-looking man in a dark kimono stepped out from behind the Hokage's chair, his right eye wrapped in bandages, one hand gripping a walking stick, the other cradled inside his kimono.

"What the hell are you doing here, Danzo?!" Anko demanded impulsively.

"I am here, Mitarashi, to correct our Lord Hokage's mistake." Danzo croaked, a subtle sharpness in his tone. "I have very important reasons for arranging this year's candidates as I have, and it seems our current leadership was foolish enough to disregard the significance of those arrangements."

"I was under the impression that you had more important things to do than decide what students go to what teachers." Kakashi commented.

"I do." Danzo stated. "However, as I've said, I have important reasons for choosing this year's squad placements, and they are not to be questioned by anybody, not even our Lord Hokage, who has made the grievous misstep of ignoring my plans."

"_Plans?" _Anko thought, gritting her teeth. She, like many other Konoha ninja, knew that if Danzo interfered with anything, no matter how seemingly trivial, no good could ever come of it, and the idea that freshly graduated Shinobi were being involved in whatever he was planning made her sick to her stomach.

"If our students were assigned to their current squads by mistake, does that mean that they've never been official Genin up until now?" asked Asuma Sarutobi.

"Yes and no..." The Hokage replied. "They have passed whatever tests that you have presented, meaning that as of now, they are indeed official Genin. However, it is up to whatever new Jounin squad leader they will be assigned to whether or not their Genin status is questioned."

"Which means, whatever new students I'm given, I will need to test them accordingly, yes?" asked Kurenai Yuhi, a new Jounin.

"The decision to test them is entirely yours." The third replied. "Is everybody here in understanding?" A brief murmur of consent followed, but Anko was not among them.

"Not really." She spoke up. "My most sarcastic of apologies, Danzo, but if you plan to split up my squad, or anybody else's for that matter, I believe everyone who tested these students has a right to know why they're being reassigned."

"Your point has been noted, Mitarashi." Danzo grunted. "And ignored. Know only that such alterations are essential to the future of the Leaf. Lord Hokage, if you will..." He stepped aside, leaving the Hokage to read off the new squad lists that he had provided him.

"_You ruthless son of a bitch." _Anko growled. _"Just what's going on in that fucked-up head of yours?!"_

"...Squad 7 will be led by Kakashi Hatake, and comprise of Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, and Sasuke Uchiha." The Hokage read, to Anko's frustration, which only grew as he moved on to the next new assignment: "Squad 8 will be led by Kurenai Yuhi, and comprise of Hinata Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka, and Shino Aburame."

"You gotta be shitting me!" Anko blurted. "That eliminates me from the roster entirely!"

"What were you expecting?" Danzo retorted. "You're not even a full Jounin, of course you wouldn't be considered competent enough to lead a squad, especially not one so... disjointed."

"Are you asking for a fight, ya son of a...!?" Anko growled, but a harsh stare from the Hokage told her it was best to stand down. "Sorry, Lord Hokage. Continue."

"Lastly, Squad 10 will be led by Asuma Sarutobi, comprising of Ino Yamanaka, Chouji Akimichi, and Shikamaru Nara."

"What of Yakuko Kadota, and Emi Shiawase?" spoke up Nikia Zaraki, who didn't even need to step forward, as she stood at least a foot higher than the others in the room.

"They will be failed, and sent back to the Academy, of course." Danzo stated.

"Now wait a fuck!" Anko roared. "Excluding me and Nikia from teaching, that I can kinda let slide, but failing two students who passed their Genin exams is just going to far...!"

"One more outburst, and I will see to it that you join them, and that disgrace Suzume, in the Academy's first year class!" Danzo snarled.

"Enough out of both of you!" The Hokage shouted, sparks flying as he slammed his pipe on the edge of his desk. "I have spoken, and the new Genin squads stand thus. You are all dismissed." He sighed wearily as he saw that Anko was the only one not to follow Danzo and the crowd of Jounin out of the office.

"There's nothing I can do in this matter." He stated. "You know that, Anko."

"Yeah, yeah..." Anko sighed, nodding reluctantly. "But seriously, Lord Hokage, where does he get off?! The teams were already selected, already tested, and already set off, and he just..." She suppressed an irritable snarl at the mere thought of Danzo. She had always hated him, and wished that she could employ the most painful measures of torture upon him imaginable, as he had a tendency to butt into affairs that had nothing to do with himself, resulting in arguably the worst decisions the Leaf Village had ever seen.

"Danzo is a valuable asset, even if his decisions and actions are undesirable." The Hokage stated with a hint of disgust in his voice. "Though... I must confess, I feel disgusted saying that. I am in agreement with you on this matter; however, it is beyond my control. If Danzo has need to interfere, then I can do little about it."

"What reason does he even have to do something like this?" Anko wondered.

"You know I cannot tell you even if I knew for certain." The Hokage shook his head. "But, I can say without a shadow of a doubt that it has something to do with the recent reappearance of Daimao's Den." He frowned as he exhaled a stream of smoke from his nostrils. "He's made similar demands back when they threatened the village before."

"Like you need to remind me..." Anko grunted. She wasn't exactly unfamiliar with the sinister crime syndicate Daimao's Den, nor the despicable tactics of Danzo Shimura.

"I understand you're opposed to Danzo's actions, as I am." The Hokage assured her. "But understand too that I have no intention of allowing any unnecessary casualties this time around."

"You say that like you approve of his methods." Anko frowned.

"Of course not." The Hokage frowned right back. "I've argued against his methods, but there's little that can be done now. It's only a matter of time until we face another war with Daimao's Den, and as much as I object to Danzo's choices, they are the best chance we have to preparing our new Genin for such an eventuality. You understand this better than anybody, Anko."

"Yes, sir." Anko nodded reluctantly. "It's just... preparing them for war?" As much as Anko believed that her Genin students should be treated as adults, war was one thing she hoped they would never need to prepare for.

"No matter your age, no matter your era, war is a disease that everyone hopes to be rid of." The Hokage spoke grimly, understanding Anko better than anybody. "But, the more one is prepared for war, the less pain they will suffer when it plagues them."

"You don't really think it'll come to that?" Anko gritted her teeth. She knew how powerful Daimao's Den could be, but another war with them now seemed inconceivable.

"No, and I hope for my entire nation's sake that Danzo is wrong when he says that it is inevitable. But, regretfully... he almost never is."

"He does have a disturbing way of making bad things happen..." Anko sighed.

"Indeed." The Hokage nodded grimly. "Conversely though..." He cast a grin at Anko. "Lately, you've proven to have a way of making some very good things happen. And I know you have no intention of accepting Danzo's actions, so I hope this year, be it inside or outside your classroom, you make even more good things happen."

"You bet!" Anko smirked, turning to leave but stopping just as she reached for the doorknob. "Oh, one more thing. I've been wondering: what would I need to do in order to be promoted to a full Jounin?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Oh... no reason really..." Anko lied casually. "Just curious, is all."

"If you have no reason to ask, I would have no reason to answer." The Hokage hid a smirk behind the shade of his hat as he relit his pipe. "But, since you've asked..." He retrieved a few papers from his desk and began to fill them out. "I might have received a few recommendations from some of the villagers that may aid your promotion."

"Indeed?" Anko raised an eyebrow interestedly.

"Indeed. Which means that now, you need only be tested to ensure that you're ready for the rank of Jounin." The Hokage said.

"What would I need to do?"

"I might procure something for you soon enough..." The Hokage replied. "In the meantime, I suggest you focus your attention on your new class."

"Thanks, Lord Hokage." Anko smiled, stepping out of the old man's office.

* * *

><p>"Anko-sensei said she'd be back by now..." sighed Naruto Uzumaki, arms crossed as he sat on the couch at Anko's apartment, waiting impatiently.<p>

"Well... She did say she might be busy today." Hinata Hyuuga suggested, though she herself could admit that she wanted her sensei to come back as much as Naruto.

Ever since their academy graduation, the two Genin had shared a loving relationship and bedroom with Anko Mitarashi, participating in sexual activities with her almost every night after training, and taking turns with dominance in her 'rec room' in the basement, which had been decorated to suit every sexual desire imaginable, and Anko was not one to be late for a single moment of three-way intercourse...Which was why today, her Genin partners found themselves impatiently waiting for her, their urges pent up and desperate for relief.

"We could start without her." Naruto suggested. "If she's got a meeting, she's gonna be a while anyway."

"I'd rather not do that to Anko-sensei..." Hinata muttered.

"C'mon, it's not like we're excluding her from the party..." Naruto smirked, reaching around behind Hinata and groping her ample breasts. "We're just warming ourselves up for her."

Hinata wanted to object, but between that touch of Naruto's she couldn't resist, and her already pent-up urges, she couldn't say no to his little 'warm-up.' "Oh... okay." She conceded. "But you take the blame if Anko-sensei gets mad at us."

"Fair enough." Naruto said unconcernedly, already unzipping Hinata's jacket and pulling up her shirt. "No bra?" He chuckled as her breasts were bared with a simple lift of her shirt.

"Well... it seemed pointless to put one on when I knew you'd take it off in a few minutes anyway." Hinata giggled.

Ever since graduating the academy and their virginity, Hinata and Naruto had developed quite the energetic sex life; one that'd only grown more so since they moved in with Anko. Many would consider it immoral/morally questionable that two 12 year olds were having so much sex with one another, never mind the fact that they regularly screwed with a grown woman on the side, but, as Anko had said repeatedly 'Old enough to kill, old enough to fuck!', a phrase the young couple had taken to heart every day, and today was no exception as they had stripped each other of clothes in a matter of seconds.

"Er, should we take this downstairs?" Hinata asked.

"Eh... Nah!" Naruto laughed, sitting overtop of Hinata on the couch. "Let's just do it here and now."

"Okay." Hinata grinned, placing her hands softly on his shoulders. "But first..." She giggled as she turned Naruto over, pushing him down onto the couch and mounting him. Naruto was going to counter her playful roughhousing, but he stopped everything as Hinata dropped into his lap, his penis sliding into her vagina. He smiled and relaxed as Hinata pumped on his cock, her breasts bouncing enticingly with each up-and-down motion, deep, lustful moans escaping her mouth as her pussy closed in around Naruto.

"I hope Anko-sensei takes even longer." She said through cries of ecstasy.

"Same here." Naruto grinned, Hinata leaning down to rest herself against her lover's chest, continuing to work her hips, just as she heard the front door open.

"Oh, hey Anko-sensei, good of you to join..." Naruto said, before breaking off awkwardly. Hinata turned her head to look to the door, but stopped everything she was doing, steam blowing from her ears and turned bright red as she saw a black-haired woman who certainly was not Anko, standing in the doorway.

Her face turned the same color as her bright eyes at the sight of their intercourse, and though she opened her mouth to speak, she couldn't bring herself to say a word, instead awkwardly backing out and closing the door.

Naruto and Hinata both looked to the closed door transfixed before turning to each other, each one very red in the face.

"Should we...?" Naruto muttered.

"Yes." Hinata nodded awkwardly. Though reluctant to stop, she pulled herself up off of Naruto's cock and each of them quickly got dressed before hurrying out to see the woman's back facing them as she looked off the balcony.

"W-was there something you wanted to see Anko-sensei for?" Hinata asked.

"I wasn't... interrupting you two, was I?" The woman asked, still not facing the Genin.

"Ah, no, no not at all..." Naruto said sheepishly. "Er, so... are you here for Anko-sensei?"

"I actually came here to see Hinata." The woman replied, facing Hinata sternly, though still blushing prominently. "I don't know if you two have heard yet, but recently, you've each been reassigned to new Genin squads."

"When did that happen?!" Naruto blurted.

"Just a few hours ago today. My name is Kurenai Yuhi, and I've been assigned Shino Aburame, Kiba Inuzuka, and you, Hinata Hyuuga."

"So... So Naruto and I aren't...?" Hinata stifled, shocked at such news.

"Then who am I being assigned to?" Naruto asked.

"That'd be me." He whirled around and looked up on the roof to see a masked man with white hair sticking straight up as though it were fresh cut straw. "Sup?" The Jounin greeted him before hopping down to stand on the balcony. "I'm Kakashi Hatake, and you're assigned to me now, Naruto Uzumaki, alongside Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha."

"Nuh-uh!" Naruto objected. "I don't care about Sakura, and I sure as hell don't care about Sasuke!"

"I would say I was surprised to hear you didn't care about Sakura, but..." Kakashi's only exposed eye drifted aside. Obviously, Kurenai wasn't the only one who saw what Naruto and Hinata were doing just a moment ago. "...Anyway, it's out of our hands who you may be assigned to. The fact is, you're a part of my team now."

"What for?" Naruto demanded. "Why're you splitting us up like that?"

"Don't think of it as 'splitting you up.' You two seem to have quite the healthy love life." Kakashi teased. "Anyway, it's hardly our doing."

"It's the orders of Danzo and the 3rd Hokage." Kurenai supplied.

"Danzo?" Naruto and Hinata asked together.

"The biggest piss ant in all of Konoha." Anko growled as she joined the others on the balcony. "I just hope you kids will never need to find out why."

"There you are, Anko." Kurenai nodded. "Then we'll only need to say it once."

"Say what?" Anko and Naruto said simultaneously.

"That we'll need to retest your former students." Kakashi stated.

"What're you talking about? They've passed my test, and your students have passed yours, so what would be the point?" Anko reasoned.

"First, we don't know how well your students tested with you." Kurenai answered. "I would like to see firsthand how Hinata is in the field before setting my reconfigured team out on any missions.

"Likewise, I need to evaluate Naruto's skills." Kakashi added. "Second, we don't know how our new additions will perform in a field situation with our old ones, and it's best to find out if they weigh down our team before they cause us problems, not after."

"Indeed?" Anko grunted. "And what if Naruto DOES cause problems for you?"

Naruto sighed at such a question. He was beginning to feel like a child whose bad behavior was being discussed between parent and teacher.

"Let me put it this way..." Kakashi said casually. "How friendly was he with Suzume?"

"You son of a bitch." Anko sighed.

"Now, Anko, if you have such faith in your students, then that's not going to happen." Kakashi assured her. "You would do the same if you got new students, correct?"

"I guess I would." Anko conceded.

"Hinata, I want you to meet me at Training Ground 4 tomorrow morning. Do not be late." Kurenai stated. "And be sure that you come to me with a level head, or else passing may prove impossible."

"Yes, ma'am." Hinata bowed her head. She couldn't help but feel slightly rattled by Kurenai's wording, but she also couldn't help but hear a note of pleasantness in her tone, as though she were simply giving her new student a piece of friendly advice.

"Also..." Kurenai's face once more turned pink. "I would suggest you wear a sports bra or... something with plenty of support." Hinata squealed, blushing too as she covered her chest.

"Naruto, you're to meet me at the training grounds tomorrow morning as well, Field 8." Kakashi stated. "So... with that being said, any questions? Anything to say that DOESN'T involve complaints with the current team line-ups?" He added as Naruto opened his mouth, undoubtedly to give his two cents on his undesirable assignment to the same team as Sasuke, and/or being separated from his favorite teammate.

"Yeah, I got one." Anko smirked. "Any of you two wanna join us downstairs for tonight?"

"We'll pass." Kakashi and Kurenai said together.

"Eh, had to ask." Anko shrugged.

"In that case, I'll take my leave." Kurenai nodded, vanishing.

"As will I." Kakashi stood to leave before turning back to Naruto. "Oh, actually... Tomorrow, I suggest you not eat breakfast; there's a great chance you might vomit during my test otherwise." He vanished in a puff of smoke, leaving Naruto both confused and terrified at his teacher's words.

"What'd he mean by that?" He cringed, staring at where Kakashi had been.

"Just a classic bootcamp intimidation tactic." Anko rolled her eyes. "Tests, class curriculums, asshole higher-ups... we can worry about all that another time. For now, let's just go inside and fuck like there's no tomorrow!"

Just as she opened the door, however, it was to see another man standing just inside her apartment; one with very familiar pale white eyes.

"Whoa! Hey, I didn't know there were any Hyuuga men who were into what I'm into..." Anko chuckled. "But if you wanted to join in, all you had to do was ask!"

"Ms. Mitarashi, I have no interest in whatever activities you plan to engage in." The Hyuuga man stated. "I've come because I have a message to deliver to one of your pupils."

What brings you here, Ko?" Hinata asked curiously. "Does Father wish to speak to me?"

"Ah, so you know this guy." Anko observed.

"I've been Lady Hinata's caretaker since she was young." The man named Ko nodded politely. "More to the point however, no, I'm not here for you." He pointed straight at Naruto.

"Eh? Me?" Naruto blinked, pointing to himself uncertainly.

"Yes, you." Ko nodded. "Hiashi wishes to speak to you in regards to your... arrangements with Lady Hinata."

"Uh?" Naruto muttered. "What do you mean? Is... something wrong?"

"I was not given any sort of detail explaining why he wishes to see you." Ko stated matter-of-factly. "He simply ordered me to inform you that he has summoned you."

"I'm coming too." Hinata stated.

Ko looked as though he objected, or else wished to advise against such an idea, but he conceded regardless. "As you wish, Lady Hinata."

"I'll be here when you get back." Anko waved them off.

"They won't be coming back tonight." Ko corrected. "Hiashi stated that he wishes Naruto to return to his old residence following their meeting." He led Naruto and Hinata out, and Anko sighed as the door closed, leaving her alone in the house.

"Great." She sighed. "Guess I'll just work on my curriculum then..."

* * *

><p>Naruto had only once been to the Hyuuga clan's compound, and even though Hiashi Hyuuga, Hinata's father, had summoned him that time to express his approval of their relationship, Naruto doubted he was asked to return for such positive reasons. From the moment he stepped up to the massive oak gate he felt a powerful sense of foreboding about the Clan's property, as though he was here to be executed by the Clan Leader himself.<p>

Hinata, too, felt frightened about the surroundings she had once called home, but for as much as she shared Naruto's nervousness, she was burning with questions for her father more than anything.

Just as they had taken their shoes off inside the entrance, another Hyuuga, this one just a year or two older than them, with very long brown hair and eyes considerably colder than Ko's, greeted them.

"Your father didn't summon you here." He stated coldly to Hinata, and Naruto gritted his teeth with annoyance as the boy gave his girlfriend a look that implied that she was not welcome in his presence.

"I... have a right to know what father wants of him, Neji." Hinata said meekly, trying and failing to sound brave.

"If you insist." Neji muttered, leading them through the house. "But don't be surprised if he disagrees with your insolence."

Though he hadn't even known Neji for a full minute, Naruto could safely say that he hated him already. Not only did he speak in that superficial way that irritated him to no end, and not only did he talk down on Hinata, but judging by how she shrank in his presence, pressing a finger under her lower lip, he was anything but kind to her.

"So... what are we here for?" asked Naruto.

"YOU are here because Hiashi wishes you to be. Hinata's presence is unwanted." Neji stated. "If you're asking why he wants you here, then I myself am unsure. You will find out in just a moment." He stopped at a shoji door at the end of the hallway, knelt, and rapped on the floor at the door's edge. "The boy is here, as you requested." He called. "You also have an uninvited guest."

"As expected." A stern voice sighed. "Send them in."

"Do you require any further assistance?" Neji asked.

"Have Hitomi bring us some refreshment. It's possible we may be here for some time."

"Yes sir."

The shoji opened, and Naruto swallowed as the stoic eyes of Hiashi Hyuuga stared into his own. "Now then," He stated in a flat, serious tone. "What brings you here?"

"Whatya mean?!" Naruto grunted indignantly. "You brought us here, gramps!"

"Naruto...!" Hinata sighed. Naruto froze with fear as he realized what he had just said... and moreover WHO he just said it to.

"I will allow you to speak as candidly as necessary..." Hiashi stated. Though his gaze was unchanged, his eyes were clearly glaring freshly-sharpened kunai at the boy. "However, I do command your respect. Now, have a seat." He gestured to the cushion at the table opposite him.

"Ah, yes sir...!" Naruto squealed, taking his seat right away.

"And for your information, I was asking Hinata why she chose to summon herself alongside you." Hiashi continued, his eyes turning to his daughter. "You may seat yourself, if you intend to stay." He added.

"Ah, um..." Hinata mumbled, trying to compose herself as she took her seat. "Yes..." She sat down next to Naruto. "As for why I chose to accompany Naruto..."

"You believe this is a matter that may or may not concern you?" Hiashi spoke over her.

"Er... yes." Hinata nodded. "Naruto and I are one, and, though I didn't want to impose, I thought it would be necessary to find out why you have called him."

"Very well then..." Hiashi muttered ambiguously. "Naruto Uzumaki, is it true that you still bear a healthy, devoted relationship to Hinata Hyuuga?"

"Yes." Naruto nodded truthfully, though something about Hiashi's wording made both him and Hinata turn slightly pink.

"And you fully intend to stay true to the promises you've made in the cave?"

"I would keep those promises to my dying breath." Naruto said decisively. "Why are you asking me this? I've done nothing wrong."

"Of that I have little doubt." Hiashi said, just as a beautiful woman with dark ink blue hair like Hinata's stepped into the room, presenting everyone present with a cup of steaming hot tea. Hinata looked as if she wanted to speak to her mother, but knew that right now, it was best to focus her attention on her father as he spoke.

"Then what's the problem?" Naruto asked before blowing lightly on his tea.

"Naruto Uzumaki, are you aware that only a fully-fledged Shinobi is worthy of bearing a meaningful relationship with a Hyuuga heir?" Hiashi asked.

"No, first time I'm hearing this." Naruto shrugged. "Why?"

"If I am not mistaken, and I know that I am not, your place as a Genin is in question." Hiashi stated firmly. "Therefore, as of tonight, you may no longer share a residence with my daughter."

"Wha?!" Naruto blurted, almost spilling his drink just as he made to take a sip.

"Unless you retain your rank as a Shinobi, having the right to share a room with Hinata will be the least of your worries." Hiashi clarified sharply.

"What are you saying father?" Hinata asked, forced to place her cup down so as to not spill it due to her shaky hands.

"He's saying that if we don't both pass, we don't get to be together no matter what." Naruto grunted, as he slumped his head down on the table. "Is that right?"

"More than that." Hiashi explained. "You and Hinata have participated in a sacred ceremony with one another, one in which you two have... consummated your union. If you fail, you are no longer a Shinobi, and therefore, considered to have as good as violated a Hyuuga heiress; a crime punishable by death."

"WHA?!" Naruto turned chalk white at these words.

"That's not true!" Hinata cried. "It... can't be...!"

"It is." Hiashi said sharply. "Naruto Uzumaki, ensure that the next time we meet again will not be the last."

"Eh... right." Naruto sighed, hanging his head low. "No pressure..." Just before Hinata could move to comfort him though, he stood his head back up right, shooting Hiashi a wild grin. "Thanks, pops! You've given me just the motivation I've needed!"

"I did?" Hiashi blinked, perplexed.

"He did?!" Hinata said, just as confused.

"Yep!" Naruto grinned. "I know I should be falling apart by now, what with being separated from my favorite sensei, the girl I love in another squad, and me being stuck with the second most annoying grouch in Konoha..."

"Second?" Hiashi raised an eyebrow, not sure what to think of Naruto's words.

"...And today, I've been left with no idea what to do because of all these changes, but just now, you've told me exactly what I should be doing."

"Which is?"

"To just get up and go for it! Thanks for the talk, pops! I'll see you again real soon!" Naruto smiled ear to ear, getting up to leave, but stopping and doubling back. "Oh, and next time I see you, it WON'T be with my head at the chopping block. You can bet on that!" He skipped out of the room with Hinata giggling right behind him, leaving Hiashi dumb-founded.

"I don't know if my daughter's taste in boys is good or bad..." He sighed, shaking his head.

"Definitely good, if he can stare down your death stare!" Hitomi giggled. "Do you think he knows your little death threat was fake?"

"Honesty? I doubt it." HIashi shrugged. "But moreover, I doubt he cares either way."

"What it is with Hyuuga men and their fake death threats, I'll never know." Hitomi shook her head. "Remember how tough your father was on us?"

"All too well..." Hiashi sighed. "But I doubt he would have been quite as harsh if you didn't deliberately provoke him. At least that boy has some sense."

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Hitomi teased.

"Nothing." Hiashi shook his head with amusement. "I just remember when my father gave you this exact same talk. I wonder though...?"

"What's that?" Hitomi asked.

"Did you have any idea that his death threat was fake?"

"I knew it almost instantly." Hitomi chuckled, wrapping her arms around her husband. "But, even if I didn't, I doubt that would have changed anything. I loved you too much to care."

"I see where she gets her loving nature from." Hiashi smiled. "I'm just glad she didn't turn out exactly like you..."

"And what's THAT supposed to mean?!" Hitomi asked, between indignant and teasing, Hiashi chuckling.

* * *

><p>"Sorry we can't stay the night together, Naruto." Hinata sighed as she led her boyfriend out the compound gates.<p>

"What're you sorry for?" Naruto grinned. "Tomorrow, we'll be Genin... again, I guess... and we'll have all the fun we can handle!"

"I would love that." Hinata blushed. "It's just... It would have been nice to have finished what we started earlier..."

"Yeah." Naruto nodded. "You're right about that. Maybe before we part, we could..."

"You will do no such thing in this household." Neji Hyuuga spoke up irritably. "Such impulsive, pheromone-driven activities... so disgraceful." He grunted under his breath.

"Hey, mind your own beeswax!" Naruto snapped as both he and Hinata turned pink at his comments. "Sorry, I guess I gotta go now, Hinata." He whispered. "I love you." He planted a kiss on her mouth.

"I love you too, Naruto. Good night." Hinata gave him a kiss back before he left for his old apartment.

Tomorrow couldn't come sooner for either of them.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Anko sat nude at her desk, trapped in a creative slump. She had sat down in preparation to replicate the magic that had made her previous class such a rousing success, but even the simple thought of teaching sex education again, much less writing a new curriculum for it, made her brain hurt.<p>

Currently, she had been sitting with a blank sheet of paper in front of her for two hours, and the feeling of loneness that came with having her team broken up and taken from her, on top of being forced back into the same teaching position she had no interest or purpose in reprising kept her from putting even a single word to paper.

"Ugh... fuck it!" She groaned, crumpling the blank paper into a ball and flinging across the room in surrender. "I'm going out." She promptly dressed and headed out the door, not thinking at all about where she was going, and simply letting her feet carry her wherever they felt like carrying her.

Her wandering led her straight to Amaguriama, where she sat down and was given an order of her favorite dango and sweet bean soup almost the instant she took her seat. She gave the waitress a dull grunt of appreciation, and sighed as she lifted a kabob from her plate.

"Those are your favorites, right Anko-sensei?" Anko turned to see a young girl with silky black hair seated next to her. "I'm buying, if you want more."

"Oh, hi Emi." She opened her mouth to make conversation with her former student, but nothing pleasant or even remotely conversational came to mind to say or ask, so she simply gulped down the can of sweet bean soup. "Thanks." She glanced over at Emi, who simply sighed as she took a bite of her own dango, a depressed, dull look in her usually brilliant green eyes.

"You know..." Anko gave a forced, weak smile. "Normally, I'd say how wrong it is to be so depressed when you're eating such a sweet and tasty treat, but..." She took a slow, unhappy of her own treat. "...I ain't exactly one to talk tonight." She was half inclined to ask Emi what the problem was, but given that she was recently sent back to the Academy and taken away from some great friends, she understood completely why she seemed to be turning back into the shy, insecure bullying victim she first met last year, and knew asking would be like sticking a shuriken into her shoulder and twisting it.

"I guess I can't be too sad..." Emi said, her voice and face obviously straining to look and sound positive. "A-after all, I'll get to have class with you again, Anko-sensei!"

"_This just ain't right!" _Anko grunted, feeling a twinge of pain at Emi's words. _"None of this is right! She's supposed to be a Genin now! She's grown up, she shouldn't be stuck in a classroom again..." _She was almost tempted to cry, and started to wonder why Emi wasn't. Maybe she had already cried all she could. The redness under her eyes seemed to indicate just that.

"You deserve better, Emi." Anko sighed, pushing her plate aside. "This whole day's just been one big disaster, hasn't it? I feel like the world's going around in a circle."

"_Seeing Anko-sensei like this just feels wrong." _Emi thought, looking up into her favorite teacher's eyes. Over the past year, Anko Mitarashi had turned meek, bullied Emi into a confident young woman, and not only that, but helped almost everyone she taught the previous year to mature into reliable Shinobi.

She had always pictured Anko as a perfect woman... or rather, THE perfect woman; one who always had the answer to whatever questions her students could pose, one who could never let anything get her down, and as Emi looked into the eyes of her idol teacher, she was beginning to see that now their situations were now strangely reversed.

"_...But how?" _Emi wondered. _"There's more to Anko-sensei's melancholy than just being put back in a teaching position she doesn't want, I know it. Nikia-sensei told me how furious she was when they'd announced the new squad layouts, and I know Anko-sensei; she wouldn't have been that mad if it was a simple matter of squad lineups not being ideal. What does she know that everyone else doesn't?" _

Despite feeling bad for her teacher, Emi could help but crack a smile as an idea shot across her mind. Anko had done a lot for her student during her short teaching career, and now Emi saw an opportunity to not only help her favorite teacher out of her depressed funk, but also to give something back, to repay Anko for making her maturity possible.

"Anko-sensei?" She said, Anko, who still had her head in the clouds, jumping at the sound of her voice. "Would you like to go out on a date with me?"

Anko blinked at Emi, surprised by such a question.

"Huh?"

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

><p><strong>This series will serve as a short in-between, or a Pre-Sequel if you will, for Erojutsu: Anko Mitarashi Style, the proper sequel to Sex Education: Anko Mitarashi Style. There's a fair share of plot elements I feel the need to get out of the way before beginning EJ:AMS properly, and this series feels like the proper way to give me the creative freedom I need in order to make EJ:AMS the fun romp that I and I'm sure everyone reading wants it to be.<strong>

**Another important note is that this is a retooled version of the first two chapters of what I'd originally planned to be Erojutsu: Anko Mitarashi Style (so if anyone who read that thinks a few parts here and there feel too familiar, well... there you go :P) before understanding that this pre-sequel series was a necessary step to lead into the real sequel. **

**Don't let the use of canon teams fool you, though; I have no intention of simply following the canon Naruto storyline with only a few minor changes. That would just be boring (Seriously, I almost bored myself to death writing half of Ch17 to SE:AMS ;P), and I know anyone reading wouldn't appreciate that much. Granted, there are a few canon elements I'd like to touch upon here and there, but those aside, whether its Crossroads or EJ:AMS, this will be an original story.**

**With that being said though, the next chapter is already in progress, so look forward to that. Sorry that this retooling took longer than I'd anticipated.**

**Oh, and lastly... HAPPY NEW YEAR!**


	2. I wish you both the best of luck

"Anko-sensei?" Emi said, Anko, who still had her head in the clouds, jumping at the sound of her voice. "Would you like to go out on a date with me?"

Anko blinked at Emi, surprised by such a question.

"Huh?"

"Would you like to go out on a date with me?" Emi repeated. "I would love to spend some time with you outside of the bedroom."

Anko grinned weakly. "Sure, why not." She sighed as she got up. "I've got nothing better to do anyway. So, where do you wanna go?"

"I should be asking you, Anko-sensei." Emi chuckled. "How about... would you be interested in spending some time at the Cozy Condom? I'll pay."

"We can go halfsies." Anko offered just as Emi knocked at the front door of a rustic building topped with a bright violet sign and flickering letters spelling 'The Cozy Condom'.

"Password?" The voice of a bouncer inside asked as an eyeslot opened in the door.

"Koihime." Emi replied.

"Sorry, but that pair has retired for the night." The bouncer spoke.

"Never mind, then." Anko sighed, walking away. "I gotta admit though, Emi..." She smirked as she followed Emi toward their next destination. "I'm surprised and impressed that you've learned that there are passwords for individual dancers. Who was that password for?"

"It was for Onna and her friend Naruko." Emi answered. "I thought maybe Onna could show you... er, us, a good time, but..." She shook her head. "Never mind."

"Where to next then?" Anko asked.

"Have you ever heard of a place called the Onnasen?" Emi asked, and again, Anko was surprised with her.

"No, I can't say I have."

"Come on." Emi grinned. "I'll show you."

* * *

><p>Naruto sighed as he walked up to the door to what used to be his apartment. Ever since he could remember, he had associated this place with loneliness, and coming back here after being separated from Hinata and barred from returning to Anko's, it became more painfully clear than ever why.<p>

"I'm back." He said out of pure habit, sighing as he got no response. Ready to just shut himself off from the world for the night, he didn't bother to turn on any of the long-inactive lights, simply opting to head straight to his room for bed.

What he saw in the unlit room was the exact same thing he saw when he saw it the last time; a small, plain, and cluttered room. Not interested in dwelling on uncomfortable memories, he yawned and walked over to the bed, staggering as his foot snagged on some clutter that most certainly was NOT here last time Naruto had lived in this apartment.

He picked up whatever tripped him, and turned on the light. His face turned bright red as he now knew that he held a pair of bright pink panties, a small heart-shaped hole cut into the back with violet stitching outlining it.

As he turned back to the room, he was beginning to see that it was both old and new at the same time; while it still lately retained the same cluttered nature of its previous occupant, it now bore new clutter, consisting mainly of girly lingerie like that which tripped up Naruto.

"Get outta my house, you panty thief!" A young woman yelled. Naruto turned his head just in time for it to be hit painfully by a wooden club. "Uh? Oh, Li'l bro! I'm so sorry!"

"Uh?" At that moment, Naruto's head was spinning, between the splitting pain, and the lovely softness that now enveloped his head as the attacker now grabbed him and pulled him headfirst into her ample breasts.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, lil' bro!" The woman said again, kind blue eyes matching Naruto's as she sat him down on the edge of the bed. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." Naruto acknowledged. "How've you been Naruko?"

Though not related by blood, Naruko had always referred to Naruto as her 'lil' bro', due largely in part to the staggering resemblance they shared, but also due to a strangely deep-seeded past they shared, Naruko having sacrificed the place she now called home again to Naruto when he was very young. Neither one of them had a real family, so while Naruto had initially feared Naruko and her wild libido, he had grown to think of her as something of the cool big sister he never had.

When he had graduated the ninja academy and moved in with Anko, Naruto, grateful for Naruko's love and care, had entrusted his old apartment to her once more.

"I'm really sorry for hitting you, lil' bro!" Naruko apologized. "There's been a pervert stealing my panties these last few days, and I thought you might have been him..." She raised an eyebrow at the underpants still in Naruto's hand. "...It's NOT you, is it?"

"No." Naruto shook his head, dropping the underwear. "I haven't been here once since I lived with Anko-sensei."

"Okay..." Naruko pouted. "But you know..." She faked a bashful expression as she smirked at her 'little brother.' "If you did want to have some of my panties, you could have them~!"

"What would I need them for?" Naruto blushed indignantly.

"I'm just teasing~!" Naruko giggled. "But, actually..."

It was just then that Naruto realized that the only thing his distaff look-alike wore was a towel, and that her long hair, usually done up in pigtails, was now totally unbraided. She let her towel fall with no sense of modesty, and pulled the pink panties up her legs, the heart cutout in the back provocatively exposing the opening of her butt crack.

"Well~?" She teased, sticking her butt out and wiggling it for Naruto. "Like 'em?"

"They look a lot better on you than they did on the floor." Naruto admitted awkwardly.

"Oh, li'l bro~~!" Naruko giggled, hugging Naruto's face in her boobs amusedly. "I figured you'd love them, although..." She looked down into his eyes lustfully. "You're more of a boobs girl, aren't ya?" Naruto mumbled something that was lost in Naruko's cleavage. "I could put 'em to work on you, if you wanted..."

"Er, not tonight, Naruko." Naruto spoke up, after pulling himself free. "I'm... not exactly here for fun." He recounted everything that happened this afternoon, from being assigned to a new team, to being separated from Hinata, leading up to where he now stood.

"That Hiashi guy sounds like such an ass." Naruko commented.

"He kinda is." Naruto agreed. "Anyway, I hope you don't mind, but I was hoping to stay the night here."

"Lil' bro, you know you're always welcome." Naruko smiled. "You're family, you can come back here whenever you want, as long as you want."

"Thanks, Naruko."

"You know, there are other ways to show your gratitude..." Naruko teased in a sultry tone. "Like sharing the bed...?"

"Sorry, next time." Naruto declined, though admittedly a little disappointed to do so. "I'd love to, but I'm trying to save that for tomorrow night."

"After you and Hinata pass, right?" Naruko grinned, her 'bro' nodding a confirmation. "Okay, I understand. But you owe me big time!"

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Naruto laughed as 'big sis' dove under the bed. She retrieved a sleeping bag from underneath, and unrolled it by the bedside, accompanied by a fuzzy pink pillow.

"Why do you have that?" Naruto asked curiously, indicating the sleeping bag.

"I've had it for a long time." Naruko said, with an uncomfortable note in her voice. "...Didn't always have a place to stay, y'know?" Apparently remembering something very uncomfortable, she added with a laughing tone, "Besides, I figured I might have more company than my bed can hold sooner or later!"

"You don't need to sleep on the floor." Naruto told her, feeling a strange, dark twinge from Naruko's explanation.

"You know I have to." Naruko teased. "Especially if you don't want me to tempt you before your big night with Hinata."

"Fair point." Naruto shrugged. "And, I didn't exactly have time to bring my PJs or anything, so... you're probably right." He stripped down to his underwear and made himself comfortable in his old bed. "Huh?" He sniffed his sheets curiously. "Why do I smell strawberries?"

"Alluring fragrance, isn't it?" Naruko teased. "It gets me in the mood, and I can't get to sleep without some sexual satisfaction."

"Believe me, you're not the only one." Naruto chuckled weakly. It felt difficult to just shut his eyes and go to sleep without cuddling with Hinata first.

Tomorrow could not come soon enough for him, or Hinata.

* * *

><p>"Ahhh~!" Anko sighed pleasantly as she sank herself into the steaming hotspring. "For such a small, worn-down old place, this bathhouse is pretty awesome."<p>

"I know." Emi grinned, sitting down next to Anko. "I used to come here all the time when I was feeling down. It's a great place to sit down and think."

"I can see why." Anko leaned back against the edge, splaying herself out in a very unladylike way, Emi becoming slightly distracted by the sight of her...

"Ah, so, sensei?" She spoke up, trying to stay on track. "Why are you so against teaching again? You seemed to have a lot of fun with me... and, er, my class, and we enjoyed having you teach us. So, why do you object so much to...?"

"It's not that I doubt I'd have fun teaching a new class." Anko shook her head. "But honestly, there're things I need to do; things that can't wait until the bell rings to take care of."

"Daimao's Den, you mean?" Emi understood. "Anko-sensei, ever since they first arose, you've always acted like they're your responsibility. Why?"

It took Anko a very long time to answer that question. For several minutes, she refused to look Emi in the eye, and tried to think of the proper answer.

"In a way... Daimao's Den IS my responsibility." She said after thinking for almost ten minutes straight.

"What do you mean?" Emi blinked, almost scared to ask.

"It's... difficult to explain."

"Try me." Anko winced as she looked at Emi. She'd never seen this usually soft-spoken girl use such a firm tone, and with her, Anko Mitarashi, her idol sensei, of all people!

"I'm sure you probably know by now, or at least pieced together the idea that Konoha warred with Daimao's Den a long time ago." Anko conceded. "Well, it wasn't quite that simple; they practically spearheaded the Third Great Shinobi War."

"How?" Emi blinked. "What nation did they side with?"

"They didn't serve any one side; only their own. To this day, nobody knows what they were trying to do, or why, or how; they only wanted to tear every nation apart. Those were terrible times, Emi. It was even to the point where some people within the ANBU began resorting to... drastic measures."

"What kind of 'drastic measures?'" Emi asked. She knew Anko had nothing but grim revelations to her questions, she knew that nothing good could come of pressuring her into telling the full story, but she needed to know.

"Did you know that the majority of casualties in the Third Shinobi War were Shinobi around your age?" Anko asked grimly.

"No." Emi told only the truth with this single word. For as much as she learned about the Great Shinobi War in the Academy, this was one fact her teachers had never taught.

"I didn't think so." Anko sighed. "It's not a fact those sheltering Academy babysitters would want its students to know. Do you know why Jounin casualties weren't as common?" Emi shook her head in an only partially truthful way; she didn't know the precise reason, but she could put the pieces together enough to know that whatever the reason, it couldn't be good.

"Is that why you were so mad about the team rearrangements?" She asked.

For what might have been the third time that night, Anko looked at Emi in utter amazement. "How did you know?" She asked.

"Nikia-sensei told me."

Knowing there was no point in denying the answer, Anko conceded; "Yes."

"Anko-sensei, I don't entirely know what's going on, but I do know that you're better than this." Emi stated. "I don't know everything about you, but I do know you well enough that if there's something you think is wrong, that you'll do anything to fix it."

Anko didn't know what Emi was talking about, whether it was the problem she had with team rearrangements, or with another year of Academy teaching, or the situation with Daimao's Den, or maybe all of them at once, but...

"You're right, Emi." Anko sighed. "One way or another, I'll make things right. I've got no fucking clue how, but sooner or later... I'll figure it out." She smiled and grabbed Emi around the shoulder, pulling her face right into her boobs. "Emi, you've grown into one hell of a woman, ya know that?"

"Am I really a woman, though?" Emi asked, and Anko knew exactly what she meant.

"Yes. You are NOT going back to learn at the Academy another fucking year. Like I said, I'll make things right one way or another, and I already know one way to put you back in your rightful place as a Genin."

"Really?" Emi blinked. "How?"

"We'll talk about that tomorrow." Anko grinned. "Until then, you wanna continue our little date?"

Emi had no idea what Anko had in store for her, but shrugged, deciding it was best to just wait and see. "Sure."

"Where do you wanna go next? My place, or yours?"

* * *

><p>Naruto woke up the next morning to see that Naruko's sleeping was bag empty. Remembering his teacher's instruction, he simply gathered his ninja gear and walked out the door... or he would have, if something jiggly and soft didn't block his way.<p>

"Where're you going, little bro?" Naruko asked, standing in front of the door with her hands on her hips.

"To take my test." Naruto answered.

"Not without breakfast, you don't." Naruko shook her head seriously.

"Kakashi-sensei told me not to." Naruto told her.

"A good boy always eats his breakfast, no excuses." Naruko stated stubbornly. "Now..." She pushed Naruto into the dining area, where she slammed a large metal case on the table. "Enjoy your breakfast!" Steam billowed from the case as it opened, exposing four piping hot bowls of Ichiraku Ramen, Naruto's favorite ramen in the entire village.

"For real?" Naruto blinked, looking up at Naruko, who nodded seriously.

"Eat up, little bro." She said, passing him a pair of chopsticks. "I don't care what your sensei's excuse is, you need to have your energy. Now eat up, so that you and Hinata can fuck like rabbits tonight~!"

"Thank you, big sis!" Naruto cried delightedly, hugging his distaff look-alike lovingly before chowing down on his favorite breakfast.

Now completely full, he rushed out the door, meeting up with Hinata in town on his way to the training grounds.

"Good morning, Naruto!" She called.

"Good morning, Hinata." Naruto replied delightedly. "Are you ready?"

"I am. Are you?"

"For our test, or our celebration party?" the couple shared a laugh as they strode down the sunny streets, ready to take on whatever challenges their new teachers would would have to throw at them, but not quite prepared for who they would run into on the way there...

"Anko-sensei?" Naruto and Hinata said together as they intersected at just the same place as their favorite teacher.

"Hey, guys. I wanted to wish you both luck on your tests today." Anko grinned. "But before either of you go, I have a few things I need to say. First..." She smirked as she gave Naruto a sniff. "Naruto, next time you stay at 'big sis's' place, ask her to ease off the sexy scents."

"Yeah..." Naruto muttered, painfully aware that he still smelled distinctly of strawberry fumes from Naruko's bed.

"Second," Anko continued, speaking in what her students have come to understand was her joking voice. "You two BETTER pass, or you're NEVER setting foot in my house, never mind my bed, again! Second... C'mere, you two!" She grabbed both Hinata and Naruto, and pulled them both into a big hug, pushing their heads into her huge tits. "I'm sorry that all of this happened."

"It's not your fault, sensei..." Naruto's muffled voice sounded from Anko's cleavage.

"Okay, time for some real talk." Anko sighed, slackening her grip on her students, allowing them to breath. "With your guys' new arrangements, you and your new teammates, like them or not, are going to be in for some situations that you may not be prepared for; missions some Shinobi would never get in their lives, much less as Genin, fighting fights that you'd never be prepared for..."

"Anko-sensei." Hinata spoke up, her pale eyes giving Anko a strong, determined look she'd never seen before. "We understand."

"You... do?" Anko blinked.

"You've already prepared us more than any of those hand-holding Academy teachers good." Naruto nodded. "We know that it only gets harder from here, but, for what it's worth..." He held Hinata's hand.

"We're ready!" They said together.

Anko grinned at her students proudly. "That's what I like to hear!" She laughed, turning them around in the direction of the training fields. "I know you two aren't too terribly fond of your new assignments, and I sure as hell ain't happy with 'em either. But just bear with them for a little while; I've got something special in mind for you two this year!"

"'This year?'" Hinata repeated.

"We're gonna be...?" Naruto looked to Hinata, then back to Anko.

"That's right." Anko smirked. "Bear with your new senseis for a while, and I might find use for you in the coming Academy curriculum!" She gave both her students a playful, yet encouraging, slap on the butt. "Now get out there and show 'em how the students of the Anko Mitarashi Style get it done!"

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

><p><strong>A fun fact, now that this chapter's ended: At some point when working on the sequel to SE:AMS, I had considered doing a prequel to the series, as opposed to a sequel. This prequel would have focused on the backgroundorigins of Anko, as well as many other characters like Yahiko, Onnasuki, etc. Though, doing such proved to be difficult for too many reasons to explain. **

**I say all of this because, while I don't plan on fully detailing Anko's background any time soon, I've been sitting on the idea of doing an 'Origins' series detailing the earlier lives of some of the other characters in the series; sort of a series of 'mini-prequels', if you will. **

**I plan on starting off easy with a character who's had less appearance in the series overall, with either: Hitomi, or Nikia. Please, send me a PM letting me know which of these two you'd rather know the back story of first and why, as well as other characters you'd like to delve into.**

**See you all next time!**


End file.
